


self conclusion (malum 5sos??)

by Lalophobia



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, idk - Freeform, malum, michael clifford calum hood, self conclusion, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalophobia/pseuds/Lalophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which michael wants to die but calum won't let him.</p><p>[not sure if this is exactly malum??]<br/>[based on self conclusion by the spill canvas]</p>
            </blockquote>





	self conclusion (malum 5sos??)

Michael took a deep breath, closing his eyes and tilting his head towards the dark sky. He took a partial step forward, before a firm hand wrapped itself securely around his wrist, jerking him back.

"Sorry sir, but I have plans to die tonight, and you're sorta-directly in my way. But, I bet you're just gonna say it's not right," Michael hummed, looking the boy in the eye. The boy shrugged, a hint of mischief gleaming in his brown eyes.

"Sorry, but, have you the slightest clue as to who I am, and to what you just said to me?" Calum replied, smiling at his, eyes shining bright in the moonlight. Michael was captivated.

But he was also angry with this mysterious boy.

"Like I care - _you don't even know me_ ," he announced furiously, glaring at him.

"Ah, I know. But, I'd like to change that soon," he smiled again and Michael looked down at the ground, ashamed. Ashamed at his selfish attitude, ashamed at his dyed hair, ashamed at his green eyes.

Ashamed at hisself.

Calum and Michael were practically having a stare down - un-breaking of each othis's gaze in the light of the stars.

Calum smiled as he ran a tan hand through his brown hair.

"How do you make it seem so easy to be alive, and how exactly can I seize the day, when all things inside me are dead?" Michael asks, tilting his head to the side slightly, furrowing his eyebrows confusedly.

Calum cracks his knuckles and looks up in the sky. Michael was, again, pulled into a trance by his eyes. He shook his head, ridding hisself from the spell.

"Trust me, sir, I know your legs beg to leap. Fortunately, I offer an easier choice - instead of dying, living with me," Calum answered simply, smile slipping the tiniest fraction as he tilted his head down to look at the beautiful boy again.

"You're crazy, aren't you? _You don't know me_ ," Michael stressed, pulling on a bundle of strands of his hair. Calum just shrugged.

"Ah, I know. But, I'd like to change that soon," he repeated his words from minutes before. "All this...cliché motivation, it's too much. And...and I'd be lying if I said things wouldn't get rough, but, I guess that's...life."

Michael smiled at his attempt to convince his, "Okay, you win. But, you get one night to prove that you're better than attempting flight. I swear, if you hurt me I'll jump. I'll toss myself from these cliffs, so fast you won't ever see it coming."

"Precious, I know what you're going through; ten minutes before you got here, I was going to be the one to jump."

Michael stepped down onto the concrete next to him and took his hand.

"My name's Calum, by the way," Calum states, receiving a smile and an answer of "Michael."

Calum wraps his hand securely around Michael's, feeling as if he needed to protect him. As if, if he let go, he would jump, against his promise.

But, oddly, he trusted him. He liked the feel of his delicate, warm hand in his. He liked his smile. He liked... _him_.

Calum dug a small, crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, placing it in Michael's hand and closing his fist, whispering in his ear, "read it the first chance you get."

So, late that night, as Michael was tucked tightly into a blanket cocoon, he pulled out the sad little tear of paper and read it:

_You're worth it._

_~Calum :)_


End file.
